BASILISK Iga Tsubagakure
by Anaid Rosero Belmont
Summary: Fin de la Primera Parte, Akeginu siempre esta ahi para observar y Ogen piensa en las debilidades de todos...
1. Primera Parte: Prologo

Disclaimer: Ni Basilisk, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen; no hago esto con fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia y los personajes creados en el proceso por mi si me pertenecen, si quieren utilizarlos, por favor avísenme.

BASILISK Iga Tsubagakure

Parte I: La Trampa de los Días Felices

- o -

Prologo.

Iga Tsubagakure, Kouga Manjidani.

Dos Clanes tan cercanos, tan similares que habían aprendido a odiarse de la manera más pura hacia tanto que ningún humano, ni siquiera los longevos e inmortales recordaban como empezó.

Recorriendo sin límites ambos valles aun es posible recordar para los que están más allá de eso. Aquel árbol es seguramente uno de los emblemas más trágicos de esa desgracia recurrente.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si sus raíces no hubiesen sido regadas con sangre?

Después de vagar por todo Manjidani se sentó en una roca en la frontera entre ambos valles. Apenas iba a amanecer y el Sol pronto disiparía esa niebla matutina.

_//El Sol brilla para todos.//_

No era una verdad absoluta pero era perfectamente aplicable en ese caso en particular.

_//Iga y Kouga, todos somos…//_

Eso si era muy cierto. No creyó oír tan pronto esas palabras mágicas flotando en el aire, esperando ser pronunciadas.

Seguramente esta sería la última vez.

Suspiró.

Porque habría una última vez.

El cansancio comenzó a invadir su ser y se recrimino por eso. Si había sido testigo del principio lo sería también en el final, a pesar de su propia fatiga. De cualquier forma pasarían algunos años antes de que ese pequeño mundo se sacudiera.

Se levantó y sacudió el polvo del camino de su Yukata. Ya había visto lo que podía esperar de Kouga Manjidani, iría a ver que ofrecía Iga Tsubagakure.

El Sol disipaba la niebla y brillaba sobre todos.

Nuevamente el camino estaba solitario, como si ningún humano hubiese pasado por allí en siglos.

- o –

Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo I: Koshiro I

Disclaimer: Ni Basilisk, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen; no hago esto con fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia y los personajes creados en el proceso por mi si me pertenecen, si quieren utilizarlos, por favor avísenme.

BASILISK Iga Tsubagakure

Parte I: La Trampa de los Días Felices

- o -

Capítulo I

Fuera del Campo de Batalla. (Koshiro)

En una villa Ninja nadie puede ser indefenso.

Claro está que no todos van a ser maquinas para matar perfectas pero los prospectos nunca dejaban de buscarse, ni entre los hijos de los más fuertes, ni en la prole de los aldeanos que tenían la posibilidad de vivir más pacíficamente pero sin gloria alguna.

De esa manera encontraron a Jingoro, Nenki, Yashamaru y Koshiro, buscando talento fuera de la elite. Daba lo mismo.

Una vez que la capacidad era descubierta, los padres y la humildad de estos era olvidada mientras los críos en cuestión tuvieran en sus venas la Sangre Iga. Mamá y papá, si es que los había, dejaban de existir y eran suplidos por un Maestro.

Neeya era un claro ejemplo, siendo la mujer tan distraída que llego a olvidar que alguna vez tuvo una pequeñita de ojos encantadores fuera del matrimonio y tal vez para compensar ese despiste se convirtió en la "nana" de Oboro-sama, nieta de Ogen y futura líder del Clan.

Para los niños llegaba a ser algo de verdad insignificante. Ya ni siquiera pasaba por la cabeza de Jingoro y Nenki mientras que a Yashamaru le daba lo mismo, era un Ninja igual que Hotarubi. A los demás tampoco les importa, familiares o no, ellos tuvieron a sus respectivos Maestros y era definitivamente mejor eso que dejar que el conocimiento se perdiera en el usual que los expertos en las técnicas no tuvieran pareja ni hijos, inclusive gracias a eso se descubrieron nuevas técnicas y variaciones de las mismas.

Toda regla tiene su excepción.

Y es que lo que en el campo de batalla no tiene importancia, la tiene en otras cosas. Como en ser tomado en cuenta para ser el compañero de la futura líder.

Para los viejos ojos de Ogen-sama, en Tsubagakure no hay nadie que lo merezca en el presente ni a corto plazo y en conjunto con la sugerencia del Hattori Hanzo de aquella generación un matrimonio con alguien fuera de Iga es una excelente y muy probable opción.

El Kama (Oz) se clavó en el árbol, haciendo volar cientos de astillas.

Como costumbre Koshiro entrena totalmente solo. Aun de niño Tenzen en contadas ocasiones lo superviso y normalmente lo llamaba únicamente cuando necesitaba un guardaespaldas, un soldado o un asesino.

La tregua entre Igas y Kougas no quería decir que no tuvieran otros enemigos y otras misiones de trabajo.

Y da igual quien seas mientras tengas Sangre Iga dispuesta a ser sacrificada…

El Kamaitachi (Viento Vacio) termino de destrozar otra parte del inocente árbol.

…Una técnica fatal cercana a la perfección, desconocido su secreto para todos los demás Igas, incluido su Maestro Tenzen, ya que sólo él tenía el talento para utilizarla, desde que era un niño y jugaba a hacer danzar las flores con el viento.

Y aun así no era digno de la Princesa.

Y aun si derramabas toda tu sangre para los Iga, tú pasado que podía ser olvidado y enterrado, no se desvanecería.

Las astillas siguieron volando hasta que el árbol ya no existió.

- o –

Gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo II: Koshiro II

Disclaimer: Ni Basilisk, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen; no hago esto con fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia y los personajes creados en el proceso por mi si me pertenecen, si quieren utilizarlos, por favor avísenme.

BASILISK Iga Tsubagakure

Parte I: La Trampa de los Días Felices

- o –

Capítulo II

Flores Danzantes. (Koshiro)

El pequeño niño fue dejado sólo en el jardín por la provisional niñera, bastante despreocupada de que el jardín de Tsubagakure fuera más un pequeño bosque.

Había sido traído de Edo por algunos miembros del Clan que habían ido a la capital a arreglar algunos asuntos sin importancia de los Iga. El chiquillo de no más de cinco años, de alborotado pelo negro, no pronuncio palabra en todo el trayecto, tampoco se resistió u opuso cuando se lo llevaron del cuarto que solía compartir con su madre. Los Iga que lo trataron hasta ese momento no tenían relación con la herencia Ninja del Clan aunque indiscutiblemente obedecían a Ogen-sama, todos en Tsubagakure lo hacían.

La mujer que debía cuidarlo lo observó de reojo haciendo una mueca. Aun recordaba a la madre de ese niño, que seis años antes había escapado de la villa para casarse con un hombre ajeno a ellos sin la aprobación de sus padres. Debido a que aquella joven tampoco tenía que ver con los secretos de Tsubagakure Ogen-sama no mando buscarla, a pesar de que los padres estaban furiosos por la huida de su hija con aquel joven, un intento fallido de Samurai aparte de todo. Tal vez ese disgusto y vergüenza fue lo que apresuro su muerte ya que siendo relativamente jóvenes fallecieron hacia un par de años; de cualquier forma la imprudente muchacha no salió bien librada, su marido murió poco después de nacer su primer y único hijo, así que ella tuvo que trabajar antes de enfermar y morir a su vez.

El chiquillo se volvió una paria, si no fue echado de la casa por la casera fue por saber que su madre fue una Iga. ¡Por Kami! El niño con aquel cabello y esa mirada parecía un perro maltratado y abandonado en la calle.

La mujer negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente. Tenía sangre Iga y no sería abandonado pero vaya a saber qué futuro podría tener. ¿Quién rayos podría querer ocuparse de él?

El hijo de un aprendiz de Samurai desertor y vagabundo, en una aldea de Ninjas, lo que había que ver en este mundo.

Por su parte el niño estaba más ocupado en observar su alrededor de la misma manera en que contemplo todo en el camino desde su antiguo hogar. Las calles estrechas de Edo no se parecían a ese lugar tan amplio y comprendía que ahí viviría a partir de entonces, lo que se le escapaba aun era el porqué.

_//Porque eres un Iga./_/ Le dijeron y no protestó.

Iga era un término que oyó en contadas ocasiones de boca de su madre, con un tono extraño en su voz. ¿Él era un Iga a pesar de que no tenía su apellido y era ajeno a ellos?

Los hombres que lo trajeron no tenían ningún interés en explicarle nada ó hablar para otra cosa que traerlo de su mandadero. Era igual al trato que le daba la casera después de que su madre muriera y no protestó, ya sabía que era tonto causar problemas.

Mirándolo todo terminó por darse cuenta de que estaba completamente sólo. El lugar era silencioso, podía oír el cantar de las cigarras y de los pájaros pero no el bullicio de la gente como en Edo. Además de…

Algo pareció captar su atención y de repente avanzó al bosque con una confianza inusual en los niños. No le ordenaron quedarse quieto.

Caminó entre los árboles despreciando seguir el sendero marcado, además de desconocido todo parecía enorme en comparación suya.

En el lugar donde se suponía debió quedarse pronto aparecieron la mujer y Tenzen quien rápidamente regaño a la sirvienta, ella apenas si se atrevió a excusarse recordándole que él había dado instrucciones de dejar entrar al niño a la casa, Yakushiji Tenzen la mando callar y le ordenó buscar al extraviado decidiendo buscar también al considerar a la tipa como una total incompetente. La petición-orden de Ogen de que evaluara el potencial del mocoso recién llegado lo tenía de malas, especialmente porque con cinco años y criado en Edo esperaba encontrarse con una cría de lo más común o incluso inferior para el severo entrenamiento Ninja. ¿Acaso no era hijo de un vagabundo? Ogen no debería hacerlo perder su tiempo con algo así…

Hasta que llego a un claro dentro del bosque se detuvo a ver apoyándose en un árbol. Había caminado mucho.

A pesar de ser principios de otoño el lugar estaba repleto de flores blancas que no conocía y que tenían un aroma suave muy dulce y agradable. Estaba casi seguro de que lo que llamó su atención en un principio venía de allí pero no lo encontraba.

Dio un paso adelante; el claro estaba algo hundió al punto que en temporada de lluvias se llenaría de agua y se volvería un pantano; por eso al tropezar con una raíz rodo por la pendiente aterrizando de cara.

Cayó en algo suave y cálido.

Apoyo las manos en su colchón salvador y alzo la vista para ver que era, que se sentía un poco familiar, casi como el abrazo de su madre antes de volverse una sombra esquelética de sí misma, pero distinto…

Era una joven unos siete años mayor que él, vestida con una Yukata inmaculadamente blanca durmiendo apaciblemente en el pasto entre las flores blancas con su larguísimo pelo azabache disperso entre las plantas. Para ser más precisos que dormía ya que obviamente fue despertada por el golpe, pero no parecía enojada por ello a juzgar por su tranquila sonrisa amable, a pesar del poco afortunado punto de apoyo del niño.

En cuanto el chiquillo pelinegro se percato quito sus manos de los pechos de la jovencita, sobresaltado y dándose un sentón en su afán de quitarse de encima. Podía ser un crío pare sabía que era un insulto tocar a una chica sin su permiso.

- ¡Perdóneme! -.

- Mm… -Negó ella, aun sonriendo. –Fue un accidente, no te inquietes…

El niño la observo antes de asentir. De verdad no estaba molesta.

- ¿Eres nuevo por aquí? –Preguntó la joven, sin apartar su mirada de él. – No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

- Acabo de llegar. –Contestó escuetamente antes de animarse a preguntarle a su vez. - ¿Es usted una Iga?

- Por favor no me trates como a un adulto, apenas si soy mayor que tú. –Pidió inclinándose un poco hacia el niño, que se dio cuenta de que sus ojos eran azules. "Tú no eres una niña." Pensó sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en sus palmas. – No, no pertenezco a la familia Iga, sólo soy una viajera de paso que se detuvo a descansar. No le digas a nadie por favor o me reñirán…

El chiquillo asintió de nuevo y ella arrancó algunas flores presentándoselas.

- ¿Quieres ver las flores bailar? –Invito con seriedad y él hizo un quedo ruido con la garganta con afirmación.

Entonces la joven cortó distancias y lo besó en los labios sorprendiéndolo tanto que abrió la boca, haciendo el beso completo. Tragó algo antes de que ella se apartara y pasara sus finos dedos por la melena del niño, que permaneció con los labios entreabiertos cosquilleándole igual que sus manos antes. La muchacha sonrió.

Y las flores empezaron a danzar.

-o-

Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo III: Ogen I

Disclaimer: Ni Basilisk, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen; no hago esto con fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia y los personajes creados en el proceso por mi si me pertenecen, si quieren utilizarlos, por favor avísenme.

BASILISK Iga Tsubagakure

Parte I: La Trampa de los Días Felices

-o-

Capítulo III

Mala Espina. (Ogen)

Ogen frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver hablar a Tenzen y Rouzai; evidentemente el primero presumía de algo al segundo.

Tuvo una mala espina cuando Tenzen le pidió la tutela de ese chico, pero aun así aceptó, el tiempo pronto le confirmo que aquel sujeto nunca haría nada que no tuviera algún provecho para él.

Contra todo prejuicio aquel niño resulto ser un pupilo obediente y en extremo talentoso, al que Yakushiji Tenzen podía darse el lujo de dejar sólo por horas. La anciana sonrió.

Tenzen no se opuso cuando ella indicó que Koshiro se volvería el compañero de juegos de Oboro, quedándose en el recinto de Tsubagakure reservado para la líder y los Ninjas más fuertes entre los Igas, por supuesto que Tenzen podía entrar pero prefería vivir un poco más apartado para evitar roces constantes con Ogen. Desde su punto de vista debía ser perfecto que Koshiro se quedara, sin duda el carácter natural del muchacho era algo sin importancia para él.

Caminando a paso lento no tardó en encontrar a su nieta y al mencionado, siendo vigilados por Neeya, que se sentía algo enferma, y otra de las jóvenes Ninjas talentosas, Akeginu.

Oboro miraba como Koshiro tallaba una de sus figuritas en madera, una habilidad que trajo desde Edo y que todos ignoraban donde aprendió con tanta perfección.

Ogen suspiró.

En aquellos tiempos pacíficos estaría bien si nada cambiaba pero si volvían los conflictos…

La anciana continúo su camino con su paso lento.

En Tsubagakure todo se detuvo aquel día pero el tiempo seguía transcurriendo cruelmente.

-o-

Gracias por leer.


	5. Capítulo IV: Yashamaru & Hotarubi I

Disclaimer: Ni Basilisk, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen; no hago esto con fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia y los personajes creados en el proceso por mi si me pertenecen, si quieren utilizarlos, por favor avísenme.

BASILISK Iga Tsubagakure

Parte I: La Trampa de los Días Felices

-o-

Capítulo IV

A primera vista. (Yashamaru & Hotarubi)

Yashamaru siguió a su Maestra y Tutora por los pasillos exteriores del recinto donde vivía Ogen-sama. Al llegar a las habitaciones de esta, su Maestra una mujer de mediana edad que nunca sonreía o bromeaba, le ordeno esperarla en el jardín mientras ella entraba. Era 1611 y tenía doce años, desde los cuatro había sido recogido por su Tutora que le enseño los secretos de la técnica Kokujou (Cuerda Negra). Ese funcionamiento era un secreto para enemigos y para los demás miembros en Iga aun si ya sabían los resultados en una batalla. Sólo Ogen-sama, líder del Clan podía saberlo con exactitud si así lo pedía.

Yashamaru bostezó, inquieto por naturaleza desobedecía frecuentemente pero su Maestra era sorprendentemente tolerante y se le resbalaban sus travesuras.

Oyó pisadas y se paró del pasto para saludar a las dos mujeres que pasaron a la siguiente casa. Apenas si notó a la mayor pero se quedo viendo fijo semi boquiabierto a la menor, una jovencita de su edad de cabello lacio vestida con una Kimono morado. La chica se percato y se puso nerviosa al ver a ese muchacho contemplándola sin parpadear, se ofusco y termino por sonrojarse violentamente.

- ¿Hotarubi? –La llamó Akeginu al darse cuenta que retrasaba sus pasos. – Apúrate, debemos acabar de ordenar tus cosas.

La Ninja de las Mariposas se sobresalto y se adelanto velozmente, el primer impulso de Yashamaru fue seguirla pero fue sujetado por el hombre por su Tutora.

- Vamos a empacar, a partir de ahora tu entrenamiento conmigo acabo. Te mudas aquí. –Anunció la mujer con cierto dejo de orgullo. El joven asintió y miró de reojo a la muchacha de pelo violeta que se alejaba.

Sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Por supuesto! Ya era hora. -.

-o-

Gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo V: Yashamaru & Hotarubi II

Disclaimer: Ni Basilisk, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen; no hago esto con fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia y los personajes creados en el proceso por mi si me pertenecen, si quieren utilizarlos, por favor avísenme.

BASILISK Iga Tsubagakure

Parte I: La Trampa de los Días Felices

-o-

Capítulo V

Pequeño chaperón. (Yashamaru & Hotarubi)

"Estúpida serpiente." Gruño internamente Yashamaru.

Era el colmo de los colmos. Tan difícil era poder estar a solas con Hotarubi, sin tener a ningún entrometido fastidiando sólo por el gusto de hacerlo (Nenki y Jingoro tienen esa costumbre e inclusive Rozai y Tenzen lo han hecho) para que ese animal los vigile constantemente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la Maestra de Hotarubi tuvo que regalársela?

Una Serpiente Ninja, con la manía de morder a cuanto hombre se le ocurriese tocarle un pelo a la joven.

Él ya había sido mordido varias veces y tenía por seguro que el veneno del maldito bicho era excelente aun si Hotarubi se succionaba la herida. Al recordar lo último una sonrisa idiota se dibujo en su cara de inmediato.

El ser mordido no era tan malo a pesar de resentir los efectos después, pero por último desearía desarrollar inmunidad habiendo sufrido ya tantos ataques.

Una vez se le ocurrió decírselo a Akeginu para ver si ella sabía de algún método para lograr ser inmune al veneno.

_//- Es cuestión de suerte, algunas personas pueden pasar toda su vida manejando sustancias toxicas y nunca obtener esa habilidad… -Negó la Ninja, fingiendo tristeza por el muchacho._

_- ¡Ahg! ¿Por qué tenía que regalarle ese animal su Maestra? –Había exclamado frustrado. Akeginu no pudo evitar reírse._

_- Por control de natalidad. -.//_

Al recordar el mal chiste de la "hermana mayor" de Iga, le daban ganas de darse de topes contra una pared.

¿Esa era la impresión que daba?

- ¿Yashamaru-dono? –Lo llamó a su espalda Hotarubi y de inmediato se giro. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¡Claro! –Exclamó, con un brillito de determinación en sus ojos.

Esa estúpida serpiente no podía estar pegada siempre a ella, un día tendría que comer, hibernar o morirse y él estaría allí entonces, esperando.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? -.

- ¡Sí! –Asintió Hotarubi y la serpiente blanca escondida entre sus ropas siseo.

Vaya con la insistencia.

-o-

Gracias por leer.


	7. Capítulo VI: Akeginu

BASILISK Iga Tsubagakure

Parte I: La Trampa de los Días Felices

-o-

Capítulo VI

Hermana Mayor. (Akeginu)

De los ninjas más jóvenes de la Villa que vivían cerca de Ogen-sama y Oboro, Akeginu era la mayor. Ya tenía medio año de completar de preparación con su maestro cuando llego Koshiro a Tsubagakure y entró bajo la tutela de Tenzen-sama, eran ya dos años cuando Yashamaru y Hotarubi terminaron su entrenamiento a su vez y antes de eso, ella estuvo allí cuando murió Neeya y Oboro lloró desconsoladamente.

Ogen decidió darle tiempo a la pequeña, Nenki y Jingoro procuraban hacerla reír o animarla, Rozai le trajo un juguete de Edo, Tenzen fue el único frío con el dolor de la niña, diciendo uno de sus discursos sobre el camino del ninja.

Por su parte, Akeginu hizo todo lo posible paro apoyar a Oboro, creyendo que lo que más necesitaba era saber que nunca se quedaría sola…

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando sorprendió el momento en que Koshiro le regalaba el primero de sus búhos a la princesa. A pesar de que la niña siempre elogiaba sus tallados, él jamás se atrevía a regalárselos siendo obvio que esa era su intención al hacerlos. Esa ocasión fue distinta.

Los búhos eran los animales favoritos de Neeya.

Oboro se lo agradeció casi llorando y Koshiro, completamente rojo, sólo atino a murmurar un _/De nada./_

También fue testigo del segundo búho, regalado en el aniversario luctuoso de la "Niñera de la Princesa" dos años después. Esa vez no se atrevió a dárselo directamente y sólo lo dejo en su habitación, al lado del otro más pequeño. Akeginu lo espió al verlo entrar y luego salir del cuarto.

Eso fue un año antes de que surgiera la idea del compromiso de Oboro con Gennosuke Kouga, desde entonces Koshiro pasaba menos tiempo cerca de Oboro y seguía más a su maestro Tenzen, empezando a escoltarlo casi siempre. Cuando lo veía, procuraba distraerlo y que se quedara más tiempo cerca de Oboro, pero esta estaba ensimismada con la idea de su próximo matrimonio, de lo que pronto se daba cuenta Koshiro y se excusaba para retirarse. Y tampoco tenía interés en hablar con ella, o con cualquier otro al respecto…

Akeginu no tuvo otra opción que resignarse a la idea, ya que por un lado Oboro era feliz con la decisión de Ogen, y aunque le gustaría que no fuera tan pesado para su amigo de la infancia no había nada que pudiera cambiar, incluyendo el que su amigo de la infancia se sintiera así por la princesa…

Muchas veces a Akeginu se imaginaba acercarse a él y hablar, que el hosco hombre la mirara a los ojos en vez de mirar de lejos a Oboro, en vez del trato formal que tenían como compañeros de armas que había suplantado al antiguo trato de hermana mayor.

Sin embargo eso era lo que Akeginu seguía siendo a los ojos de Oboro, y muy probablemente a los de Koshiro…

Y Oboro sin duda siempre sería la princesa.

-o-


	8. Capítulo VII: Ogen II Fin Primera Parte

BASILISK Iga Tsubagakure

Parte I: La Trampa de los Días Felices

-o-

Capítulo VII

Debilidades. (Ogen)

En una guerra siempre es más prudente juzgar primero tus debilidades que tu fuerza. Ogen procuro mantener eso en mente mientras escribía los nombres de los diez ninjas escogidos de Iga, aun si no podía desechar su orgullo y odio de los trazos del pincel.

Nenki era más que capaz en una pelea, pero su odio era imprudente, aun trazando una estrategia en base a la habilidad conocida del enemigo, perdería de vista por su confianza que el enemigo también busca acorralarte y acabarte.

Para Jingoro la sorpresa era vital, sin ella moriría.

Rozai era confiable, le era leal a ella y a Oboro aun teniendo la cabeza fría para escuchar una buena idea inclusive viniendo de Tenzen, era desconfiado en batalla y sería despiadado y cruel con cualquier Kouga que se le cruzara. El talón de Aquiles era su carácter cuya ira no estaba tan controlada como debería un Ninja de su habilidad. Y eso lo perdería.

Yashamaru y Hotarubi eran expertos en sus técnicas, pero no eran más que unos chiquillos enamorados, fuera como fuera, si uno moría antes, juntos o separados eran un blanco tan fácil…

Tenzen era un demonio que mataría a todos y cada uno de los Kouga a costa de toda la sangre y vida de los Iga sin excepciones ni remordimientos, a veces había llegado a pensar que aquella abominación odiaba también a los Iga y no era simples daños colaterales. Sin embargo, en el momento en que Ogen escribía el nombre del inmortal, esa pesada carga caía en los hombros de Oboro.

Akeginu era fuerte, astuta y lo suficientemente centrada para mantener el equilibrio y cumplir con su misión… Sin embargo por ella era tan maternal que por Oboro, titubearía, y por Oboro seguramente inmolando su vida.

Koshiro era el más fuerte de todos físicamente, pero dudaba de él al ser una persona que a pesar de intentar suprimir sus deseos toda su vida nunca había tenido la integridad para lograrlo. Seguía a Tenzen como ciego, y era capaz de perder la cabeza fácilmente. En el mejor de los casos protegería a Oboro con la vida, justo como Akeginu.

Oboro intentaría disuadirlos, cuando viera lo imposible que era, Sellaría sus ojos sin duda con tal de no tener valor en la batalla contra los Kouga, tal vez ni siquiera si el propio Gennosuke intentaba matarla. Sin embargo era la única que podía ponerle un fin a Tenzen.

Y por último ella, la Líder del Clan Iga, una vieja llena de amargura y rencor por el pasado, la más inútil de todos por estar decidida a morir allí y ahora junto a Kouga Danjo.

Y esta vez se aseguraría que así fuera.

Fin de la Primera Parte.

-o-


End file.
